A Real Life
by MooCowMilk
Summary: What happens when Tobias and Tris meet in Afghanistan and get sent home due to injuries? Follow them through their life, coping with difficulties of war flashbacks and dealing with Truth or Dare games with the gang. Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris P.O.V**

My name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, but everyone in my squad called me Six. I am currently on the plane returning from Afghanistan. My first tour has just ended due to injury, I have been away for two years now. Due to my injuries I am unable to return to Afghanistan again, but I am partly glad as I am already scarred enough as it is.

I got the name Six because I was shot six times on my squad's last mission. While I was in Afghanistan, I fell in love. His name was Tobias Eaton, but everyone knew him as Four. This was because he was shot four times on the same mission as myself. We became known as the legendary Ten who survived ten bullets.

Unfortunately, Tobias lives in California and I live in Chicago. He was sent home a week ago. I'm not sure if I will ever see him again. He was only in Afghanistan for a year when I met him, he was the newbie to our squad.

You may be wondering about where we got shot. Well, Tobias was shot four times in his right arm. Luckily we were saved in time and for him all that will remain is four scars on his arm. But for me, I got a bullet to the stomach, three bullets in my left leg and two bullets in my right arm. Thankfully, they all missed my vital organs. I am currently in a wheelchair, but that will only last for another two months.

Eventually the plane lands and I find an airport assistant who helps me find my luggage and wheel me into the collection lounge. I haven't seen my high school friends for two years and I cant say I'm not excited to see them. They include Zeke, his girlfriend Shauna, Zeke's brother Uriah, Uriah girlfriend Marlene, my best friend Christina and her boyfriend Will. **(A/N: Lynn is not in this story).**

I thank my assistant and she leaves me in the collection lounge to wait for my friends.

Suddenly, a tall man, with deep ocean blue eyes, and dark chocolate brown almost black hair walks through the door. Oh my god its Tobias!

"Tobias!" I shout.

He walks over quickly. I see he is wearing his army uniform just like myself, but he wears a sling on his injured arm.

"God Tris, I missed you so much!" he says whilst kneeling on the floor so he could kiss me. I eagerly respond, but he pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

He chuckles before responding, "I moved to Chicago so I could be with you Tris, I love you so much and cant lose you again." That's true. We almost lost each other on that last mission.

I feel my eyes begin to collect moisture and he wipes a tear from my face.

"What's wrong love?" he asks gently.

"I thought I would never see you again and I couldn't bear the thought of it."

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters." He replies before kissing my nose.

Someone clears their thought behind Toby and we both look to see who it is.

The gang!

"Hey Tris!" they all shout together. Apparently they didn't see my wheelchair, the sling on my arm or the cast on my leg because when Tobias stands up they all gasp.

"Oh my God Tris what happened?" That would be Christina.

"Got shot by six bullets." I reply casually.

"What's up Zeke?" Tobias asks from behind me. Wait, how does he know Zeke? Zeke gaps as he looks behind my chair to see Toby.

"Tobias bro, long time no see." He replies as he pulls him into a man hug, but Tobias hisses in pain when Zeke knocks his injured arm.

"Shit Zeke! That hurt!" Toby cries out whilst cradling his arm.

"What happened to you?" Zeke asks with concern.

"Got shot by four bullets." Tobias replies in the same casual tone as I used.

"How do you know Zeke?" I ask Toby.

"We met playing football in your first year away and he's part of the gang." Zeke answers for him.

"Ahhh ok." I understand now.

"How do you know him?" Zeke questions.

I blush and look at the floor while Toby chuckles behind me. "He's my boyfriend." I say so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Shauna, Marlene and Chris all simultaneously squeal and run toward me.

I scream as I go into a flashback.

**Tobias P.O.V**

"How do you know him?" Zeke questions Tris.

I chuckle as I see a blush form on her cheeks. She's so adorable when she does that.

"He's my boyfriend." She squeaks out.

The girls all squeal and run at her. Tris screams and I instantly know she is having a flashback. As she continues to scream the girls step back and I kneel down in front of her again. The people surrounding us stare and begin to form a circle around me and Tris but I couldn't care less as of right now.

"Dude what's wrong with her?" Uriah asks, the concern for her clearly in his voice.

I simply ignore him and grab Tris' face to still her thrashing movements.

"Tris look at me, we are here in the US not in Afghanistan, no one will hurt us anymore." As I mention Afghanistan I hear strangers inhale breath and begin to talk about how young soldiers are nowadays. After all we are both only twenty. **(A/N: I made them the same age in this story)** Her breathing only continues to increase in pace, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I crash my lips to her, at first she doesn't respond so I start to pull away but she wraps her uninjured arm around my head and pulls me back in. Our lips move in sync and I begin to hear clapping in the background. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. Both our breathing coming out in short little puffs.

"You ok?" I ask still short on breath from the kiss.

"Yeah." She says, her cheeks all flustered.

"Lets get you home." I say, I kiss her hair and stand. I begin to push her wheelchair through the exit and the gang follows, still quite shocked from our little show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias P.O.V**

The trip home is fairly quiet. Probably to accommodate Tris so she could recover properly from having a flashback. I get them sometimes as well, but not as often as her. After all I was only in Afghanistan for a year, which is one year less than my beautiful girlfriend.

Zeke and I used to play football together and we met again last year at a big reunion, before I got deployed. We went out for drinks afterward and he introduced me to the gang. They all lived in one big house together and shared all the costs between them. They still live there now. The house itself has four bedrooms, and I am now going to stay in one as Zeke invited me about an hour ago when he found out I was moving back to Chicago. Zeke and Shauna share a room, Uriah and Marlene share and so do Christina and Will. Each bedroom has an en suite and there are also another two bathrooms in the house. There is a kitchen, gym, game room, music room, living room, dining room and a huge office for everyone to work in if they need it.

Zeke pulls into the house and parks his car. There was Tris and myself in my car, as I had driven to the airport in it, a second car had Will, Christina, Uriah and Marlene and the final car was Zeke's which he shared with Shauna.

We parked the cars and climbed out.

Well except for Tris obviously. I close my car door and walk round to her side. It seems everyone else forget about how she can't get out by herself and already went inside. I grab the wheelchair from the back of the car with a lot of difficulty due to my injured arm and set it by Tris' car door. I open the car door and curse as I remember we have a slight problem.

"Shit." I mutter, I can't pick her up with one arm.

She must of heard me curse because she asks, "What's wrong Toby?"

"I can't pick you up with one arm." I quickly explain, embarrassment in my voice toward my uselessness.

"Oh…um…"

"I'll go get one of the guys, stay here."

Quickly I run up to the front door and see Will. I pull him outside by the collar, even with one arm, he can't pull away from me.

"Dude stop dragging me! What do you need?" He says. His voice is a little shaky and he seems scared of me. I smirk before replying.

"Can you get Tris out of my car, I only can use one arm at the minute."

"Alright, but next time just ask, you don't need to try and kill me." Carefully he lifts her up and sets her down in the chair.

"Thanks Will." Tris says when she is comfortably in her wheelchair.

"No problem." He replies.

Will then grabs one of the bags from the back and takes it inside the house.

"Zeke!" I shout.

"Yeah?" He asks, his voice a bit muffled from him being inside the house.

"Can you grab the other bags?" I ask as he comes out. By other bags I mean mine as well as Tris'. We will share the last room together.

"Sure dude." He says as he drags himself toward my car.

I begin to wheel Tris up the narrow pathway leading to the front door.

"Toby?" Tris questions.

"Hmm?"

"Where will I stay? There are only four rooms and I took everything with me when I left."

"You can share my room." I say. Wasn't it obvious she would share with me? I mean she is my girlfriend who else would she stay with?

"Really?"

"Of course you can, you are my girlfriend."

She blushes when I call her that. I just love how any simple comment like that will make her little cheeks go all pink. I chuckle a little when she tries to hide her face from me, but I already saw her blush so it wouldn't matter anyway.

I wheel her into our house and see the gang all sat in the game room, stuffing their faces with junk food.

"Finally! What took you guys so long!?" Uriah exclaims.

Marlene slaps him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He cries.

"Uri, Tris is in a wheelchair, she can't walk." Marlene scolds him.

"Sorry Tris." Uriah says with his head hung low in shame.

"That's alright, I wont be stuck in this thing forever. Only two more months." She says while trying to move herself to the couch, but failing badly. Tris looks at me with pleading eyes for help, but once again I have to ask the others. Ugh! Stupid arm.

"Uriah can you help her?" I try and ask nicely.

"You're her boyfriend." Uriah replies, I guess he is just too lazy to get up from his beanbag.

"I was shot four times in my dominant arm, I can't pick her up!" I'm starting to get angry now, why can't he just help her? For God sakes she fought in a war for two years, was shot six times and now he's saying he wont help her because he is too lazy to stand up from his beanbag!

Marlene slaps him on the back of the head again and he scurries off of his beanbag. Gently, he puts her on the couch and returns to his beanbag. I sit next to Tris, she snuggles into my chest and I wrap my left arm around her slim waist. Unfortunately I got shot in my right arm, and that is my dominant arm, so I feel pretty useless right now.

Christina looks at Tris curled up in my side and smiles at the sight.

"I never thought you would ever have a boyfriend Tris, but then you always do seem to prove me wrong!" Christina exclaims. She always was the honest one, but sometimes she can be too honest. It helps having her around though as she can tell if someone is lying or not.

"Thanks Chris." Tris says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zeke comes back in and closes the door behind himself. Looking around the game room, I notice how we are all sat in a rather messily shaped circle. This can only mean one thing is going to happen… Truth or Dare!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Alright pansycakes listen up!" Zeke's loud voice sounds throughout the game room.

He waits a few minutes while the few conversations die down before speaking again. "We are playing truth or dare! But as you all know we are no longer idiotic teens at high school we are all idiotic twenty year olds, so we will play the dirty way."

"The dirty way?" Tris and I ask at the same time. A round of awws are heard from the girls when we speak together.

"Instead of some lame old forfeit, you remove an article of clothing if you do not want to answer the truth or do the dare. That excludes shoes and socks though. Also the question or dare must have something to do with relationships or sex." Will explains.

"I'll start." Uriah says, he looks around before choosing. "Big bro, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss Christina!"

"Really dude that's the best you can come up with!?" Zeke gets up from the floor and pecks Christina's cheek. Will relaxes when he sees it was only her cheek.

"I meant on the lips!" Uriah protests.

"Yeah well next time be more specific. Tris truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts. That earns him a glare from me.

"I am not a pansycake! What's my truth?" Tris says, annoyance in her voice at Uriah's statement.

"How did you meet Tobias?" Zeke asks.

She looks to me for confirmation and I nod my head in consent. "Well you know I was in Afghanistan for two years right?" She says, nods all around answer her question. "After the first year I became squad leader when… when…" she begins to sob and I squeeze her hand reassuringly before my hand finds her hair and begin to stroke it soothingly.

She takes a deep breath before continuing, "The original leader Robert died. I was part of a special operations team that worked with highly classified missions, so I cant tell you what happened exactly, but yeah he um… um he died on one of those missions. Then I became the squad leader and Tobias here joined my team to fill in Robert's gap. He worked his way to my second in command and we sort of just clicked. It took a few months but eventually he grew a pair, showed me his fear landscape and kissed me in a chasm."

"It was not a few months!" I protest.

"Fine it was a few weeks, but it sure took you a long time!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, but that doesn't matter now because we have each other and I love you."

"I love you too." She says before turning her head and capturing my lips in her own.

Another round of awws find its way to my ears and we pull back and stare into each others eyes. Her grey blue eyes show love and passion and I know mine return the feelings.

Someone clears their throat and we break the gaze and return to reality. I look at Zeke and he blows me a kiss, so I give him the middle finger in return.

"What's a fear landscape?" Will asks after a minute of silence.

Tris looks at me and shakes her head. I know we shouldn't explain it and its clear she thinks we should not tell the group. Its part of the training program for soldiers going into special operation groups. The whole training scheme is meant to be classified and I'm sure there would be severe repercussions if anyone were to find out we had told someone not directly involved.

"Classified." Tris and I say at the same time.

"Moving on," Tris says, "Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She sings.

I whisper in her ear and she nods in agreement at my suggestion. "I dare you to give Uriah a huge hickey on the side of his neck!"

"Oh…okay then!" Marlene says, embarrassment clear on her face. Marlene twists her head and Uriah angles his neck to give her better access. She begins to suck and I look away, I'm not too fond on PDA and I know Tris feels the same when she begins to shift uncomfortably in my lap. I have to grab her hips to still her movements. I don't particularly want to deal with a … um situation right now.

"Tris." I warn. She simply giggles in response and continues to wriggle around on my lap. I warn her again, "Tris don't you dare or I swear…" I groan in defeat as I feel myself become harder.

"Oh sorry, am I making it too hard for you." She whispers faking innocence. Suddenly I realise, the room is very quiet and look up from burying my head in her neck to see everyone staring at us with open mouths. Clearly they saw the exchange.

**Tris P.O.V**

As Marlene begins to suck on Uri's neck I begin to get uncomfortable about the public display, so I begin to move on Toby's lap. As he warns me the first time I simply giggle and continue to move just to tease him even further.

"Tris don't you dare or I swear…" he groans and I giggle again as I feel something hard poking my leg.

"Oh sorry, am I making it too hard for you." I whisper in his ear, faking innocence. Suddenly I notice how quiet it is and I blush as I look up because everyone is staring with open mouths.

"Damn girl! I didn't know you even had it in you!" Christina shouts and sends a wink my way. I feel my cheeks become hotter, but I cant turn away as Toby is still gripping my hips tightly.

"Ok, well Tobias truth or dare?" Marlene asks trying to get the attention off of us. I must remember to thank her later.

"Truth and Uriah don't you dare say it." He threatens. Uri slumps down in his beanbag.

"Have you and Tris had _it_?" She questions.

"No." He answers plainly. "Shauna truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you and Zeke last have sex?"

She blushes before removing her shirt, to leave a purple lacy bra.

"Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm am not a pansycake!"

"Give Tris a lap dance!"

"Umm…no thanks I don't want to die." He says before practically ripping off his shirt.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer, I choose dare."

"Ok, I dare you…" he pauses to think for a moment before continuing, "I dare you to lick Shauna!"

Will sighs before getting up and moving toward Shauna. She tries to move away but Zeke holds her down. He quickly licks her cheek and runs back to Chris, clawing at his tongue whilst Shauna uses her shirt to dry her face.

"Christina truth or dare?" Will asks after a moment of consideration.

"Truth."

"What's your favourite thing about everyone here?"

"Well Zeke I think your really creative, Uriah you are very loud, too loud most of the time, but sometimes it's a good thing. Marlene you are really good at doing make up and you care about people, Shauna you are always there for people when they need someone to talk to. Will, I absolutely love you and everything about you and I like how you always make conversations more interesting with little facts, Tris you were gone for two years but are still my absolute best friend and you stand up for what you believe in and for that I admire you and finally, Tobias you really do love Tris and you can be really scary sometimes but you are strong and determined."

A few more round pass and I find myself drifting off to sleep in the comforting embrace of my loving boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Time Skip two months*_

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake to the sound of singing coming from the bathroom connected to my room. I recognise the voice as Tobias' instantly. He has a beautiful singing voice, he sounds pretty much like Bruno Mars when he sings.

Today I am going to the doctors and will hopefully be able to get out of this God awful wheelchair. Everyone has been really patient with me, especially Toby. Tobias has been in overprotective boyfriend mode for the last two months! He wont let me do anything! For example, if I want to watch TV, then he will insist to be the one to turn it on as otherwise I might hurt myself. Talk about being extreme! Don't get me wrong, I do love him with all my heart but it can get annoying as hell.

I am broken from my thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door swinging open and Tobias walking out. Wearing a pair of jeans, hanging low on his waist, I am practically drooling at this Greek God in front of me. He wears no shirt, leaving his upperbody completely bare. His chocolate brown hair is still glistening wet from the shower. Lucky for him, he got his sling off about a week ago and can now fully use his arm again.

"Morning love." He says whilst smiling at me. Toby seems to have taken to calling me 'love' these past few weeks. "Need help?" he asks kindly.

"Yes please." I reply gratefully. Still using the smile he only shows around me, he walks toward me and carefully props me up against the pillows on our bed. It annoys me with how useless I feel, but when its him helping me, I don't mind as much.

"Nervous at all?" He asks referring to the doctors appointment occurring later.

"A little."

"You'll be fine, I know you will." One thing I love about him is how reassuring he can be.

"How do you know? They could tell me I can't ever walk again! Or they might need to amputate my leg or…"

He silences my ranting by placing a gentle kiss upon my lips. His breath is minty and fresh from toothpaste. His lips feel smooth against mine and I find myself craving more as he pulls away. Tobias lays next to me and naturally I snuggle into his bare chest. Gently he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

A few minutes later, I am the one to break the silence, "We should get up."

"Yeah, but I don't want to." He says, not loosening his arms on me at all.

"Neither do I, but we should. You know how Christina and Zeke are, you don't want them thinking we've done something that we haven't."

"True. I'll help you." He says whilst slowly rising from our bed. Even after two months, it feels really weird to think of it as _our_ bed.

_*Time skip to breakfast*_

About fifteen minutes later, after getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth and being attacked with kisses from Tobias about twenty thousand times, I find myself being wheeled into the kitchen by my loving boyfriend.

"Ahhh! And here are the lovebirds!" Zeke exclaims as Toby and I enter the kitchen.

My cheeks flush red at his comment and I lower my head hoping he doesn't see it. Toby chuckles and kisses my hair, whilst setting me by the table. He grabs some bread and begins to start shoving it in the toaster.

"So what should we do today?" Christina asks. She is sat at the opposite end of the table next to Will and Shauna.

"We could go to the beach!" Uriah says with chunks of his cereal flying out of his mouth. They go all over the table and we all shoot him looks of discomfort.

"Or bowling." Will suggests, while Uri begins to sort out his mess.

"I hate bowling." Shauna says.

"Me too." Marlene agrees. Christina nods as well.

It seems they have forgotten I have to go to the doctors today.

"Tris?" Chrissy asks.

"Hmm? What sorry?" I say, I completely missed the question.

"I asked what you wanted to do."

"Oh, um well I have my appointment today."

"So you can walk now!?" Zeke asks.

"I find out today." I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable under all of their stares.

"What do you mean? You said after two months you would be able to walk!" Chrissy exclaims.

"Well … um…" I try to find words but it seems I cant.

"We find out today if she will be able to walk again or not, they don't actually know if she will." Tobias says. He sets the toast on the table in one hand whilst grabbing one of mine and squeezing it with his other.

I think Christina realises that this is making me feel really awkward so she changes the subject to something about an outfit she wants to buy. Soon everyone else is in conversation and I can eat my breakfast in peace.

"You okay?" Toby whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, I am now." I whisper back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V**

"Well Miss Prior, it seems you will be able to fully move again at full strength in just a few short weeks." The Doctor says. I can't help but release a sigh of release at his statement.

Tobias and I have been at the hospital for around an hour now whilst they have run all sorts of tests and scans on me. I was starting to get irritated with the amount of pokes and prods that came my way every few seconds.

"Would you like to try and walk now?" Mark, my doctor, asks me.

"Umm okay." I reply, quite hesitantly. I'm nervous as to whether it will hurt or not.

"Here I'll help you." Tobias says whilst getting up from his chair which is directly next to my wheelchair.

Carefully he lifts me up by my armpits and settles me onto my feet. It's a rather strange feeling, I don't feel as weak as I thought I would feel. I feel like when you've sat on your foot weirdly and it goes all dead because enough blood hasn't gotten there. Gently I grab onto his arms and try to take a step forward. It works! Yes my legs were shaking really bad and I was gripping Tobias for dear life but I managed to walk!

"Congratulations Miss Prior!" The doctor exclaims. "Just remember to take it easy for a few weeks until you get your strength back."

He makes us sign a few forms and things but soon we are on our way back home to share the good news.

The drive back home took around ten minutes and was filled by a comfortable silence between Tobias and I.

As we approach the house, I am able to see the gang sat out in the garden, most likely waiting for our arrival. After much discussion this morning it was decided that no one would go out today, the whole day would be spent either celebrating me being able to walk or the opposite if I was told that I could never walk again.

I can't help the huge smile that breaks onto my face when my loving boyfriend grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly before kissing my knuckles.

"Here we go." I say.

"Here we go." He repeats.

Toby drops my hand and exits the car. Like the gentleman he is, he opens my door for me. He goes to get the wheelchair from the back, obviously not wanting me to over exert myself, but I stop him before he can.

"Toby?"

"Yes love?" he questions.

"I think I want to try and walk to them."

He looks at me with raised eyebrows as if to say 'are you sure?', and in return I give a slight nod of my head. He offers me his hand which I gladly take. My hands slide up his arms and grasp onto him for dear life as I exit the car, slowly and with caution he helps me to get my feet on the floor and be able to stand steady.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you my love." He replies.

He begins to slowly walk backwards toward the group so I can keep my death grip on his arms as I try to walk forward toward my friends. If I'm hurting him or squeezing his arms too tight, then he doesn't say anything at all. My legs begin to really wobble and shake and I feel like I'm going to collapse. I grab onto Toby even tighter if that's even possible and he must notice because he stops walking backward completely.

"Tris, baby are you okay?" His eyebrows are pulled together in concern and he bites his lower lip, even at a time like this I can't help but notice how handsome he looks.

"Yeah, I umm I just need a minute." My breathing gets quicker and I'm beginning to get rather dizzy.

"I don't want you to push yourself to hard, you might hurt yourself even more."

After taking a few deep breaths and trying to get my legs to stop shaking I manage to squeak out an, "I'm okay."

To which he simply raises his eyebrows and swoops down to pick me up bridal style. I let out a huff of annoyance. I'm annoyed at how useless I am.

"Tris love, remember what the doctor said, it might take you a few weeks to get back to walking and doing things on your own." Toby says trying to get me to calm down and relax again.

Eventually I just let myself sink into his muscular chest and he walks us over to our friends who have stopped all their conversations. When we reach them, Tobias lowers me to the ground so I can stand, but he keeps a strong grip on me as if I could collapse right there. The gang just stands there and stares at me. I kinda feel a bit awkward with everyone's eyes on me.

Then all at once the girls squeal and jump on me to hug me. Pain shoots through me and I whimper quietly but I'm too happy right now so I don't mind. I wrap my arms around the three of them and for a while we just stand there hugging. I am relieved and extremely happy at everything that has happened today and the support from my friends over the past months is what has kept me going through this hard time. Eventually they let go so I do as well.

"Let's go celebrate!" Zeke announces.

Our friends whoop and cheer and I laugh a little at their enthusiasm. I join hands with Tobias and he bends down to kiss my forehead, his lips linger a little before he pulls away. He smiles at me and wraps me in his arms, my hands find my way to his back and he buries his face in my hair. We stay this way until it is just us left outside.

"I love you Tobias." I say, my voice muffled by my face being pressed to his chest.

"I love you too." He says and pulls away to look in my grey blue eyes.

Once again Tobias picks me up bridal style and I let out a squeak of surprise. We make our way inside the house to where our friends await, ready to celebrate the good news that came with today.


End file.
